Hydrogels are water-swellable or water-swollen materials whose structure is defined by a crosslinked network of hydrophilic homopolymers or copolymers. The hydrophilic homopolymers or copolymers can be water-soluble in free form, but in a hydrogel, they are rendered insoluble due to the presence of covalent, ionic, and/or physical crosslinks. In the case of physical crosslinking, the linkages can take the form of entanglements, crystallites, or hydrogen-bonded structures. The crosslinks in a hydrogel provide structure and physical integrity to the network.
One desirable feature of hydrogels for biomedical applications is that the hydrogels are very absorbent. Hydrogels can have a moisture content of upwards of 70% in many cases. In contrast, polyurethane hydrogels commonly employed in implantable devices are generally characterized by low moisture content, on the order of a few percent.
Hydrogels can attain a wide variety of mechanical properties. In general, hydrogels are observed to be pliable or rubbery, with a lubricious surface. Hydrogels are generally characterized by a low coefficient of friction owing to the water content and water-release properties at the surface. However, problems commonly associated with hydrogels that possess desirable absorbent properties include low mechanical strength and low shear strength. Devices made from PVA hydrogels have been observed to fail due to wear, such as by tearing, abrasion, or shredding. Thus, achieving improved mechanical strength and other physical properties for implantable articles made from hydrophilic polymers is desired.